Not Brave Enough
by SYuuri
Summary: Tommy is content with his life, but what will happen when an old flame comes back in an unexpected circumstances? Another TK series on the way. Plz read and rev. ::chapter 6::
1. Crossroads

**Not Brave Enough**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that related to Power Rangers. **

**:: This is another story that I decided to write (I know that I should finish the other story first, but I can't resist) This fic takes place post DT so the rest from it is an AU. I hope this won't be long, ten chapters top. This is the first chapter and I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Crossroads**

The twenty eight year old doctor of paleontology put the letter from his former teammate and student back on the table. It was always nice to hear from them. Meaning that they hadn't forgot about this old ranger completely... Okay, maybe that was a little bit exaggerating. He wasn't _that_ old, just a few years older than them. Underlined at the word 'a few'. Ehm.

Finding out about Kira and Connor's brand new relationship didn't surprise him at the slightest. Okay, maybe a little, but he could see that a mile before. All the signs were there, right under their noses. It's just about time for the two to finally realize their feelings for each other. The yellow and red Dino Thunder rangers were the best of friends. For Tommy, it seemed that both were afraid if the security between them, friends, would change once they explore their feelings further. They should know that it was okay to fall in love with your best friend. _Was that your experience talking?_ In some ways, everytime Tommy looked at them, all he saw was the green ranger and a certain pink ranger back in the day. Coy smiles, stolen glances…

_Stop thinking about it now will save you less trouble in the future, Tommy_. However, his mind ignored the little voice behind his head and his mind continued to wander off. It's kinda ironic though, he realized that he could be a little dense sometimes if it had come to girls. That made sense. Until Kim came up to him that time after he lost his power, he didn't have a clue about her possible feeling toward him, besides as a friend that was. And don't forget Katherine.

_Tommy, stop. _Following the voice's advice, Tommy peered over his shoulder and sighed at the sight of a pile of students' essays about the Big Bang and its contradicting theories sitting neatly on the desk, waiting to be graded.

Tommy moved to his kitchen, opened the fridge and with beer in hand, he made his way back to the living room. Making himself comfortable on the black couch, he looked at his reflection on the blank television screen. A young man with short spiked hair and a pair of dark and sad eyes returned his stare. Guess the time had changed what before was the mighty leader of a group of teenagers in multicolored spandex whose tasks was to protect the earth from the evil thread. Fighting monsters, experiencing near-death experiences and piloting enormous machines called Zords were just everyday's routine. Boy, did he miss all the excitement.

Started from green, white, red and finally black, Tommy was slowly but surely collecting all the colors existed. Although he honestly had a hard time picturing himself in pink or yellow spandex. A small chuckle passed his lips when he thought about the little skirts that usually came one pack with the color, with exception for Tideus and Dustin because as far as he knew, their uniforms didn't come with a skirt. Tommy Oliver, _PhD_, the first male pink ranger. Ever. That way he really would be a 'legend'.

Somewhere between the topics about a single mother in Jason's dojo who would be a really great catch if only she wasn't a mother of three kids and Rocky's Italian restaurant, Jason told him about the red rangers' banter after Tommy left and the ex black Dino Thunder wasn't very happy about it. He could tolerate Carter's comment about his new haircut while Wes complained about him having a fanclub was a little bit… Did he really have a fanclub out there? Shortly, he could accept all except one; Jason's unnecessary special comment about something, or someone to be exact. He would willingly choke Jason to death if only it was possible, although it wasn't very mature thing to do.

However, in the television screen he also saw a man with high determination who one wouldn't want to mess with. His physical appearance was clearly different. Gone was the long hair that used to be his trademark. His body was bigger now, thanks to the defined muscles he gained from all the martial arts routine and work-outs he had done. A tattoo of Chinese characters marked his upper arm and the goatee effectively completed the makeover. Years passed had successfully created this present Tommy Oliver. All the good and the bad, he wouldn't trade it for anything. He didn't even mind the glasses.

_Past should stay in the past. It's time to move forward. _

Leaning against the back of the sofa, he glanced sideways to look at the pictures hanging on the wall. Some were taken pretty recently and the rest were old pictures from the old days. Days when things seemed to be much simpler than now. _Really, Tommy? You probably have to rethink about that._

Shaking the nagging voice off his head, Tommy regretted of how he had lost contact with almost all his old friends from Angel Grove. Of course, they were no longer resided in the little town. According to Jason, his friends were now scattered all over the world. Korea, Africa, Mexico, Australia and Canada were just to mention some of them. The original red ranger was the only person Tommy still got in touch with and even that meant every three or four months. Although Jason was just an email reach, Tommy had always been a bad correspondent and sadly, that hadn't changed.

Mesogog had been defeated and now when he saw clips of the currently active rangers on the news, he couldn't help the lonely yet strange feeling that surged through him. He realized that he had done his job and now it was the next generation's time to complete the line of the ranger legacy. _And you're far too old to do the job, Oliver._ He cracked a grin when Elsa's comment once upon a time about him being too old to be a ranger popped inside his head. Despite what happened, Elise still hadn't surrendered her position as the Reefside High principal yet and she did a marvelous job. The fact that Anton was there to help her might be one factor that supported it.

_Everybody's happy and now it's your turn to be happy, Tommy. _He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy his life. Teaching was wonderful, Reefside was almost as perfect as Angel Grove and dealing with teenagers sometimes reminded him that he was finally getting older. He was content with his life right now. Maybe he had to start thinking about his abandoned love life. This house surely needed a homey touch.

Getting on his feet, Tommy was about to reach his first essay when the doorbell rang. He frowned and looked up at the clock. _Who could that be?_

Another louder knocks at his front door and he leaped out of the couch. "Coming!" With five wide strides, he reached the door and unlocked it. When he swang it open, he saw a tall guy with a bashful grin standing on his front door. Tommy's eyebrows hiked up and he asked, "Yes, can I help you?"

The guy extended his hand and shoke Tommy's hand firmly. He finally introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Ash and I was kind of, you know, lost,"

" I see," Tommy replied and nodded his head. He saw a black sedan parked near his jeep in the gravel driveway. He returned his eyes back to the black haired guy. "You just have to follow that side road," Tommy lifted his hand and pointed at the dark rocky road which nearly invisible to the eyes. He mentally asked himself how come this guy could reach this part of Reefside. His woodened cabin was located in a somehow secluded place in the woods. Not many people came here and that's just one of many reasons that Tommy bought this place. "don't turn, just go straight until you see an Aids billboard, you won't miss it, and then turn right. You'll reach the main road. You'll know where to go,"

"Cool," Ash nodded appreciatively. "I tried to figure the way out myself, but well, I wasn't doing a great job. Then I saw your light. Thanks by the way,"

"Don't mention it," Tommy offered a smile. Another handshake and he watched as Ash walked back to his car. Folding his arms over his chest, he saw something moving on the passenger seat. There's another person in the car. Ash had started the engine and right before he made a turn, the person slightly turned her head to look back at the house and Tommy's heart grew cold almost immediately, like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over his heart.

It was dark alright and the street lamp didn't help much either, but he was positively certain that the face he saw was noneother that the face of his former girlfriend, Kimberly Hart.

He instinctively reached for the doorknob, grasping it tightly. When the car finally vanished from his sight, Tommy was still standing in his front porch like an idiot. His brain went numb and his system refused to cooperate.

"It can't be," Tommy muttered, still taken aback. "it's just not possible,"

For the next twenty seconds, Tommy was still stunned. He couldn't be more surprised even if that very second, Rita dropped from the night sky wearing a tutu. Not a very appealing picture, if one asked.

_No, no, no. That's what you got for acting all melancholy at night, Tommy. No more liquor for tonight. See what happened? And you only had one gulp…_

Releasing a long and deep breath of air, Tommy managed to regain his composure back and span around and bolted the door behind him. That couldn't be her. He should realize that there's no way she would suddenly pop up from out of nowhere after almost a decade. In Reefside, of all places.

_Don't give it a second thought, Oliver. That part of your life had ended and you really need to move on with your life. A life without Kim. Live with it. _

* * *

**:: Okay… so, was that really Kimberly that Tommy saw or his eyes just playing tricks on him? And about the skirtless yellow ranger in the story, I stopped watching PR after Kim left the show so I might get it incorrect. Sorry! Thanks for reading. Review please, I'd love to hear from you. No flame though. **

**-Yuuri**


	2. Lay your hands

**Not Brave Enough**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**:: Thank you for the reviews. Life isn't so busy so I could write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter two: Lay your hand**

"Ash," Kim muttered, her brown eyes looking outside the window as the car glided smoothly on the road. The soothing voice of Nick Lachey filled the car. It was never Ash's type of songs but he made a wise decision to stop protesting after Kim slapped his hand away for the third time when he tried to tune into different station.

"Hmm?"

"Today, at the cemetery," Kim continued, her hands tracing the outer line of her skirts. "I think I saw one of my old friends,"

Ash's ears pricked at her exclamation. He slowed the car when the traffic light turned yellow and then stopped. His fingers tapped at the steerwheel rather impatiently. "One of your old friends?" he paused then asked hesitantly, "from Florida?"

Kim shook her head then turned to look at his face. "No. From Angel Grove, I think. I remember seeing his picture when I was staying in France with my mother,"

Ash's eyebrows rose involuntarily. "Are you sure? Maybe it's just someone that looks similar,"

"He came when I was about going back," Kim said and crossed her legs. "He had this funny look on his face so I guess he recognized me. I'm not sure who he was though, he looks like someone, yet different. I can't really say much,"

A loud honk snapped Ash and he moved back to his seat and started the engine.

"I think I have old pictures with me but I don't bring it now. Maybe later," Kim closed her eyes and tried to picture the guy in her mind. Tall, short dark hair, chocolate eyes… and that expression. He seemed to be like someone who had seen a ghost.

"_Goodbye, Trini. I'll come again soon," Kim put the roses on the cold surface of the headstone. Her fingers brushed the carved name briefly before she stood up and walked back to the car. _

_It was when she saw him standing a few meters from her place, there's a bouquet of flowers in his hands. When she walked passed him, she flashed him a small smile. She felt like she knew this man, supposed to know him, but she just couldn't remember. _

The Kimberly Hart sitting in this car was not the same Kimberly Hart most people knew. Kim wasn't sure what had happened, but according to the police, there's an accident. A car crash. It was Michelle who was driving that night. They just went back from one of the clubs downtown to celebrate their teammate's birthday.

The car was terribly damaged and Michelle couldn't be saved. The police said she didn't wear her seatbelt. Michelle lost her life on the way to the hospital and Kim went into coma for four days before she woke up with completely no memory whatsoever. The only person who was there was Ash, Michelle's big brother.

After that everything was like a blur. A dream. She found out that Michelle and she were Coach Schimdt's gymnasts who were training for the Pan Global games. She quited the program when her mother and her stepfather came from France. All parts were working but she couldn't bring herself to go back to gymnastics.

" _Oh, my baby," Caroline said between sobs, her hands coming up to frame Kim's bruised face. "how could this happen to you!" _

That was a very good question, Kim wanted to say. She practically lost her life overnight. Kim was released from the hospital pretty soon after that and Caroline quickly brought her daughter back with her to France. Kim wouldn't complain. France was a great place but she wanted some explanations about her life before the accident. The only thing that she knew was just that her name was Kimberly Hart, she was a gymnast and before moving to Florida, she lived in Angel Grove, California. According to Ash, she loved to sing and was a pretty decent song writer.

Ash was there all the time, when she was not staying in Europe, that was, partly because he felt guilty for what'd happened. His little sister was the one who brought them to the tragic event. Kim wouldn't blame Michelle. It was her fault as well. Now their carelessness cost them Michelle's life. _It wasn't worth it._ It was faith and Kim was very much grateful for being given the chance to keep on living.

Her apartment in Florida could've been a great help. There were tons of pictures, letters from her friends, phonebook… she could start collecting the missing pieces.

Kim brought everything to France but again, they were all gone in the fire. Those pictures, letters and more importantly, her parents. She lost everything. Everything. She was all alone in this cruel world. She didn't know where to look for her father and as far as she knew, there's no brother or sister as well.

With the amnesia, Kim barely knew Caroline, but the mother-daughter bond was undoubtedly there. Deep down in her heart, she could feel it although in her mind Caroline was just another stranger who'd claimed herself as her mother and had been taking care of her since the accident.

If the fact that she had lost her memory hadn't bad enough, losing her mother and stepdad nearly killed her alive.

Ash flew to France and came to the funeral. He generously offered her to come with him to New Jersey. Starting over, she could say. He was three years older than Kim and at that time, a brother figure was very much appreciated. It scared her because for her, it felt like she lived in a world that was entirely brand new. She didn't know anyone and a simple glance from a person in the street could make her jump.

"_I want to, but before we leave, can we go to Angel Grove first?" Kim asked Ash, somewhat politely. Even though this man had told her that they had been friends for almost two years, there's part of her that couldn't shake the feeling that he was an outsider. "Maybe there's someone who knows me. My friends…," she left the words hanging. _

"_If you want to, I have no problem with it," Ash shrugged. _

"_Thanks," _

It's too bad that the series of unfortunate events that seemed to follow her around hadn't stopped yet. They went there and as Ash suggested, headed to the local high school.

"_Kimberly! It's so nice to see you again, dear," a short haired woman greeted with a big smile on her face. She walked to Kim and hugged her. Kim, who didn't have any idea who that woman could be, returned the hug a little bit awkwardly. Kim glanced at Ash to see him holding back his smile. "and this young man is…" the woman looked at Ash once she released Kim. _

"_Hi, my name is Ash and…," _

_Ash told the woman the story. Her horrible story that she desperately wanted to forget sometimes. All the while, the woman, who she later found out was her teacher called Ms. Applebee, looked at her with shock and disbelief written all over her face. _

"_Oh God. I can't believe this," Ms. Applebee's eye glazed with tears. " my poor Kimberly,"_

_She got that quite a lot lately. When people knew about her condition they would start talking about how tragic life had been treating her. Kim appreciated their concerns but it's better if they didn't began to cry in front of her. _

"_I'm fine now," she tried to assure her former teacher. Ms. Applebee seemed like a very nice person. So she did go to this high school. Ash was right. "Ms. Applebee, I sort of wondering about… me. You know, my friends… where they live…someone who I can go to for me to ask about, well, me," Kim chuckled. _

"_Oh," Ms. Applebee's mouth formed a small 'O'. When she shook her head, Kim's hope crashing down almost immediately. "Your bestfriend, Aisha, she had left to Africa. Jason, Trini and Zack…," _

"_How about Tommy," Ash cut in at the momentarily pause. Looked like Kim's friends had graduated long time ago and left this town. Kim looked up at him questioningly. He never mentioned that name before._

"_Tommy's racing with his uncle now. He's remotely moving from place to place," Ms. Applebee said, looking at Kim with sad eyes. _

"_Who's Tommy?" Kim nudged Ash's ribs with her elbow. She sensed there's something more about this Tommy guy. _

"_Your boyfriend," _

"_I have a boyfriend?" the way Kim talked made Ash crack a smile._

"_Michelle told me about him," Ash said while Ms. Applebee nodded. "you're no longer together though," he added softly then put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Oh," _

"Tommy…," Kim whispered.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing," Kim reached out her hand to turn off the radio. Silence fell over them like a downy blanket. "I didn't say anything,"

* * *

Tommy couldn't stop pacing around his living room. His hands were clenching and unclenching uncontrollably. "It can't be her. That can't be Kimberly. But it was her!" Finally giving in, he dropped his body to the lumpy couch that really needed to be changed with a new one. The kids used to complain about it all the time.

Tommy hated this feeling; the feeling of completely hopeless and clueless about things. He used to make decisions for the team, but he couldn't even thing straight right now. His eyes locked at the cordless phone on the table and without thinking, he grabbed it and pressed the speed dial for Jason's dojo.

If that was really her, that meant the person he saw two days ago was indeed Kimberly. He wasn't seeing things.

"_Hello, good afternoon, Jason Scott speaking,"_ a familiar deep voice answered after the sixth ring.

"I almost hung up, you know," Tommy said grimly.

"_Who-? Tommy, is that you?" _

"The one and only," Tommy leaned his head back against the back of the sofa and used his free hand to cover his eyes. "I need your help,"

"_What? You're not making rangers again, right? Gosh, Tommy, wake up, you're far too old to do the job. Even I can bring you down you easily,"_ Jason joked. His best pal here made more comebacks than anyone else he knew. He probably had a 'Once a ranger, always a ranger' banner hanging above his bed.

"Very funny, bro," Tommy smiled bitterly. "and hello to you too,"

"_So, what's with the call? Not that I'm complaining," _

"I think I saw, no, met Kimberly today," Tommy said in a rush then found himself unable to stop. "hell, I knew that was her that I saw that night! It's her, Jase,"

"_Whoa, whoa, calm down, bro. Now, start again. Slowly_," Jason added quickly.

Tommy sighed. "Two days ago, there's a guy. He said he was lost and came here to ask for instructions to get out of the woods. I thought I saw Kim inside his car,"

" _My Kim?"_ Jason asked in disbelief.

Tommy lifted his legs and put them on the table. "Yes, your Kim,"

Jason knew right away that Tommy was not in the mood for playing any games. When he spoke again, his voice was more serious. "_You know I was only joking. And then what happened today?" _

"I drove to visit Trini," Tommy said in a quite voice. "then I met Kim,"

"_Trini? Oh man, it was yesterday, Tommy,"_ Jason chided, for the umpteenth times amazed at his friend's memory. Tommy might have gained that PhD but his crappy memory still lingered. _"You forgot. How I'm not surprised," _

"I know it was yesterday! Something came up in the high school so I couldn't make it," Tommy replied annoyingly. He knew what must've been in Jason's mind. He's getting better now. He must, or he would lose his job.

"_Cool. So you met Kim? What did she say? Is she okay?" _the former red and gold ranger bombarded Tommy with endless questions. "_Man, I haven't seen her for like forever. I guess none of us has. She's like, just disappeared from the earth. Believe it or not, I even considered the possibility of Kim being abducted by aliens. She attracts them, you know. Just like it always happened with Zedd," _

Tommy didn't know whether Jason was being serious or just trying to lighten up the mood. He decided to ignore it. "She smiled at me," Tommy shut his eyes. She was still the Kimberly that he remembered. She's older of course and her hair almost reached her midback now. But she's still the same old Kimberly. Beautiful.

"_She smiled at you?"_ Jason repeated. _"Wow, sorry, bro, but I never thought that she-,"_

"I know, I know. That surprised me as well," With their history, _that damn letter_, he expected her to appear as shocked as he was when they met again. _Or fainted, _Tommy mused."and that disturbs me. I was too surprised to say anything, let alone came to her and say, 'Hi, Kim. Where have you been? It's me, Tommy. You still remember me, right?'… It's so lame, Jase,"

"_And then? After she smiled at you then what?" _

"She left," Tommy stood and walked to his kitchen. "just like that. She flashed me that little smile and left,"

"_She didn't say anything? She didn't look surprised or stunned **or** maybe she was too surprised and stunned that she went speechless," _

"It's not like that, Jase. It's that kind of smile you will give to one of your acquaintance, to the father of your student? That kind of smile," Tommy said grugdingly. He opened a beer and took a long gulp.

"_And you just stood there without doing anything?"_ Jason breathed. _"God, Tommy, I never knew that you're that dense," _

"Enough beating up on me," Tommy growled tiredly, getting more frustated by the second. "What I have to do?"

" _I can't tell you what to do, Tommy," _Jason said remorsefully. _"Waiting? Keep your eyes open, maybe you'll see her again and when that time arrives, you'd better not doing nothing," _

"You know another thing that bothers me? Kimberly, she, she didn't look upset. I mean, I swore to God, her eyes were dry. Trini and she were very close friends, I knew it has been years but she, I don't know, it didn't feel right,"

"_Or maybe she was too upset that the tears wouldn't come out," _Jason pointed out solemnly_. " Wait a minute. Kim was there? How'd she know? She didn't even come to Trini's funeral back then,"_

Now that Tommy came to think about it, Jason had a point there. " I don't know," he said honestly.

_"Well, she has lots of explaining to do then. Good luck, Bro. I hope I could be more helpful," _

"It's okay, man. Thanks,"

"_That's alright. Just call me with anything okay? Life has been pretty dull around here lately,"_ Jason laughed good-naturedly. _"and I miss her. Maybe you should contact the others, just in case they know something," _

"That's a good idea. Thanks again, Jase. Bye,"

"_Bye,"_

Tommy clicked off the phone and threw it to the couch beside him. His stomach emanated a loud rumble and he picked up the phone once again. Being a bachelor sucks.

* * *

**:: So yeah, that's pretty much what has happened. For information, the car accident that involved Kim, it occurred after Turbo: the Movie. Thank you for reading. More will be explained in the next few chapters. Please don't forget to leave me your reviews. No Flame please. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri**


	3. Word play

**Not Brave Enough**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine. I just borrow the characters.**

**:: Thank you for everyone who had reviewed. As the story goes, I'll try to explain things here and there ;). This is the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Word play**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ash looked at Kim with an unmasked doubt. "I don't have to go, you know,"

"Sure you don't, if you want to lose this job you love so much," Kim teased. Due to the general board meeting that would be held in Texas, Ash had to leave for a few days. "I'll be fine. Just go and don't treat me like a little girl. I hate it,"

"That means you have to unpack all by yourself," Ash sat on the edge of Kim's bed and patted her leg. "and I know how much you hate unpacking,"

"Not more than I hate it when you forgot to put the toilet seat down," Kim replied cheekily, shoving a pillow under her head. "or those times when you forgot to buy milk and my favorite cereal,"

Ash glanced away modestly, grinning. Michelle used to compain about the same thing everytime she went home for the weekends. Boy, how he missed her…

"What are you thinking about?" Kim asked, her hand moving to wipe her eyes. It was almost midnight now.

Ash smiled and ruffled her hair, one thing that he completely realized she hated. "Nothing. Just go to bed, Shrimp,"

Kim watched as Ash walked to the door and clicked off the light. "Ash?" she smiled when he stopped and turned around. "Thank you,"

Ash broke into a peal of laughter and he shook his head like Kim had said the most absurd thing. "What are you talking about? Just go to sleep already, you'll have a long day tomorrow,"

"Night,"

"Night, Kim,"

Kimberly sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper under the covers. Ash was the best of friends she could ever ask and she appreciated his friendship a great deal. He'd showed her a photo album that consisted many pictures of Michelle and her. Just by looking through every page, she could tell that they used to be really close friends. Michelle shared Ash's black hair and both had the same beautiful eyes.

It was awfully nice of him to ask her to go with him to New Jersey after the fire. Ash was the assistant manager for a computer corporation and while he had generously offered Kim to fill the vacant chair in the company, dealing with computer just wasn't for her. Except for checking-sending emails, chatting, browsing _Yahoo_! for the latest fashion info and visiting e-Bay every once in a while, her knowledge about computer was Zero with a capital Z.

'_It's not like you think, Kim," Ash chuckled when she voiced out her concerns. 'you will be a, well, like a secretary?'_

_Kim gave him an incredulous look. 'Yeah, right. You ask me to sit on my desk from 8 to 5, typing, making coffee… maybe later, about a decade from now,' _

_Ash laughed. 'I'll mark my calendar,' _

Eventually, Kim applied for the job at a local bookstore downtown. It was a nicely paid job and she could cover her share. Ash was a pretty good housemate. He could cook, that's something, and it was nice to have someone to talk to about her long day at work. _And we haven't killed each other yet._ Kim grinned.

Her life went unexpectedly well. There were a lot of first dates, several dinners and she even let Jules, a friend from work, talk her into going for the blind date. In the end she got herself a thirty three year old man who just got divorced from his second wife a week before. She could tolerate that, if only Max, that's his name, didn't have a two year old and a four year old waiting for him in his home.

_And Ash doesn't look so bad,_ Kim mused in the dark. _Not bad at all._ Okay, so Ash probably wasn't the most handsome guy she had ever seen, but he had the most charming smile and better, a good attitude. He had this X factor in him that could make people attracted to him and like him fast.

Ash could be a very good candidate of a boyfriend and he seemed care about her, but dating him wouldn't feel right. It would feel like going out with your own brother. But well, the possibility would always be there…

With that in mind, Kim released a small yawn and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Tommy. You don't look so good," Hayley put a glass of smoothie in front of the science teacher. She put the tray on the table and took a seat across her friend.

Tommy took off his glasses and shrugged out of his jacket. Hayley was his friend from college. She had helped him when his experiment with Anton went wrong. If it wasn't for Haley, the world probably wouldn't be here today. "Long day at work,"

"And I thought you've got used to it, after all these times," Hayley joked, giving him one of her big, innocent smiles. "What's wrong? Those brand new Devin and Cassidy combo is too much to handle?"

Tommy smiled bitterly when the images of his two students came to mind. April Johnson and Kirk Matthew were definitely the fully upgraded Devin and Cassidy who had graduated along with Kira, Ethan, Connor and Trent. April and Kirk would surely make their predecessors proud.

"They're too busy doing their current project to make anyone's life suffer," Tommy said and had a swallow of his drink. Licking his lips, he went on, "I couldn't sleep last night,"

"Nightmares?"

Tommy thought about it for a while before answered. "You may say so," He wasn't exactly having a nightmare because in fact he didn't get to sleep at all. The paperwork forced him to be up until two in the morning and the scenes at the cemetary kept playing inside his head like a broken VCR. He couldn't sleep even if he tried.

After rolling from side to side and didn't feel sleepy at the slightest, Tommy finally got up and headed to what used to be the Dino Thunder command center. Now that Mesogog was history, he used the place to practise karate and to put some of his unused stuffs… and to keep away things that he didn't want to see; old pictures of him and a certain someone that he hadn't seen for a good long while.

As immature as this would sound, seeing those photographs nearly brought him to tears. He hardly ever cried. There're a few occasions, but that's it. He didn't even cry when Kim sent him that horrible letter to the Youth Center. To the Youth Center, for God's sake! He never got the chance to know what he did wrong to deserve that though Kim had made herself clear in the letter. _I finally come to my senses, Tommy. I have found someone else who I truly love. Now I suggest that you go on with your life. Okay, brother?_ Ouch.

There's a picture of them together-- he recalled it was Jason who took it with his new camera—laying on the picnic blanket, their shoulders touched and they were dozing. They didn't know that Jason had taken it until he found the picture on his locker three days later with a note that said, _'Oh, Handsome… you're drooling on Kim's shoulder'._ That guy really had some nerves. It was a blissful rare moment and Jason had captured it so perfectly well. Now it was only a painful reminder.

Tommy had moved through it and he had forgot about that part of his life until four days ago, when that Ash guy knocked at his front door and made his life miserable. It felt like that night he also opened the door for his past to come back.

_But it doesn't have to be that way, Tommy. It's up to you to choose. _

If that woman was indeed really Kimberly, why she didn't say anything? What could explain the strange behaviour? Could she probably have forgot about him completely? He didn't change _that_ much. Or maybe Jason was right? That she was far too shocked and dumbfounded that there's nothing she could do except playing dumb?

That smile! It haunted his every waking moment because he remembered that smile only too well and never expected would get the chance to see it once more.

"Tommy?" a tap on his shoulder brought him back from his reverie. "You still there?"

He blinked and took another long sip. "Yeah, sorry, space out for a while,"

Hayley sighed and spoke sympathetically, "You do look like crap, Tommy. I think it's better for you to go home and rest,"

"Yes, mother,"

"Not funny," Hayley shot him a look. "Anyway, please excuse me. I'll have an interview in about," she made an effort to glance at the digital clock near the counter. " ten minutes,"

"Job interview?" Tommy asked and slipped off the chair. He put his glasses back on and collected the books he had borrowed from the genius redhead. "Now that you mentioned it, I realize that Jacob has quieted the job, hasn't he?"

"His father complained that his failing grades were because of the part-time job in the Cybercafe," Hayley said, her eyebrows furrowed together. "I miss Trent you know," The former white ranger had decided to further pursue his fondness and interest in arts in NYC with full support from his father. From the recent later Tommy'd got, Trent seemed to be doing well. He had sent his portfolios to a gallery in town and if the owner liked it, she might put them up in her show.

"So you miss the I'm-sorry-Hayley-but-I-got-a-MORE-important-job-to-do he threw you everytime there's a monster attack?" A lopsided grin broke across Tommy's face when he remembered many interrupted moments when they're still in uniforms.

"Yes, Mr. I'm-the-oldest-and-greatest-ranger-ever," Hayley teased him and Tommy groaned in response. "Just go. She'll be here any minutes,"

"She?" Tommy asked, remembering the last time Hayley hired a 'she' that led to a disaster. "I hope this time whoever she is, she won't bring her boyfriend, go psycho here and nearly trash this place,"

Hayley shrugged and walked around the counter. She took Tommy's half empty glass and handed it to him. "Drink it up," at her second attempt, Tommy complied. "and no, I don't think so. She's not a high school student. While waiting to get a better job," at Tommy's raised eyebrows she continued, "you know what I mean, she decided to take a job here. She thought it would help her to get to know Reefside better,"

"She's new around here?" Tommy wanted to know as he emptied the glass and put it back on the counter. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Is she a good catch?" he added with a leer.

"Why don't you look for yourself? She's here," Hayley looked passed his shoulders when the door opened and a young woman stepped inside.

Automatically Tommy swirled around to see the newcomer in town, only to be greeted by the sight of Kimberly Hart standing near a computer with a bunch of kids from his school around it. His breath caught in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut but when he blinked them open, she's still there. _In the flesh. _

"I know you will like her," Hayley grinned smugly and moved to stand beside him. " that's your type, right? Petite, long chocolate hair… who knows? Maybe her favorite subject in school was Biology," she said, hinting at his science teacher status.

"Hayley," Tommy heard himself saying. "make me another smoothie,"

"I thought you're leaving?"

Tommy turned his head to look at Hayley's face. Slowly a faint smile formed on his feature. "I want to make sure that she is safe,"

Hayley eyed him skeptically. "Sure you do," with that said, she walked and approached the young brunette. Tommy sat back on his abandoned chair.

The door was opened again and a guy came in. Ash. Tommy sat a bit straighter. He saw Hayley talking with Kim; they shared a laugh before Hayley left Kim standing there. Kim's eyes wandered all over the place eagerly.

Tommy took a moment to really look at the lavender clad woman. It had been so long… Then she turned to face Ash and give him a hug before he left the café. A spur of jealosy stabbed him in the back.

Alas, she surprised him again when she walked toward his direction, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Tommy swallowed hard. He never thought that she would make the first move.

Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, standing face to face after almost a decade of no contact.

"Tommy?" she asked and held out her hand.

"Was that him?" Tommy asked. The anger that had been locked up since he received the letter resurfaced. She seemed happy with her life, a life without him, and that made him angry. Betrayed. She had humiliated him in front of his friends and that had nothing to compare to the heartache and pain he had to endure.

"Excuse me?" Kim's hand slowly fell down to her side.

"Kimberly Hart," Tommy smirked, looking at the face that he knew by heart. "You have the courage to bring him here. I'm stunned,"

"Him?" Kim frowned, confused. "I don't-, Tommy, I-,"

"Why, Kim?" the more he tried to control his rage emotion, the harder he failed. He needed to let this out, even if he had to shout it in front of her face. "No, nevermind. I don't even want to know. I never thought that you're a heartless person, Kim. I was such an idiot for having though so highly of you. I know you're only seventeen, but please, I know a lot of seventeen year old who can think more rationally and act more mature than you were,"

Kim's chest rose up and down and her doe eyes flared. Tommy knew all the signs. Kimberly was angry. Furious. Hell, who's supposed to get angry here?

"Look, Buddy," Kim crossed her arms in front of her heaving chest. "Forget it. Coming here is a mistake,"

"Yeah, always running away, right, Kimberly?" His voice came out louder that he'd have liked. "Come, on. Don't be such a girl. For once, face it. Face me,"

That did it. Kim spun around quickly and walked back, her jaw was set. "You better know that-,"

Tommy cut her off with the gesture of his hand. "Great. Not chickening out again this time,"

"You, you…," Kim stammered between gritted teeth. "You're one unreasonable-,"

Kim's face was red, her eyes pierced at his and she bit her lips so hard that he afraid it would bleed. However, as fast as the anger came, it faded as rapidly. Both were breathing heavily. He finally said those words that he always wanted to say to her. And it pissed her off. Kim lowered her eyes to the tall glass sitting near Tommy and from the flames dancing in her eyes he knew that she wouldn't hesitate to splash the water to his face if only it wasn't empty.

Back in Angel Grove when they're still dating, Tommy always knew a way to make up to her for acting like a jerk. Now it was the same. Before he knew what had struck him, he grabbed Kim's wrist and pulled her to him. His other arm came to hold her head firmly while his mouth sought hers. He kissed her. And it felt like heaven.

Two seconds later Kim managed to break free and when she did, she pushed him away and gave Tommy a hard slap that almost made him fall from his chair. Her face got redder, if that was possible, and her eyes started to misted up. When she finally spoke, it was almost a whisper. "Moron,"

Tommy was still reeling from the hit and run kiss when Kim turned on her heels and stormed out of the Cybercafe. Why the hell did he do that?

"Damn, Tommy, you're sure working fast," Hayley had come back and sat at the chair beside him. "You kissed the girl!"

"Don't I know it," Tommy mumbled, now fully aware of the curious glances of several teenagers who went to the Reefside High. Not a really smooth move, Oliver. "_I_ was the one who kissed her,"

"I don't know what's wrong with you today, Tommy. Do you need me to bring you to see a doctor?"

Tommy glared at her. "I'd better go,"

"You know what, she reminds me of your ex," Hayley spoke softy. It was enough to make Tommy stiffen again. When Tommy kept silence, the realization hit Haley like a ton of bricks. "She's _your_ Kimberly," Tommy had showed Kim's pictures back in college and then there's the video diary. How could she miss that?

Tommy didn't answer. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted his two students sitting in front of Hayley's computer, clearly working on the project he's assigned. April and Kirk. _Shit._

"I really have to go," Tommy grabbed his things and made his way to the door. It was enough mess he made for a day.

* * *

**:: Tommy's being an ass. Lol. Thank you for reading and please review, I'd love to hear from you. No flame please. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri**


	4. To be continued

**Not Brave Enough**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to say I own Power Rangers, I don't. **

**:: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. This is the fourth chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: To be continued…**

Kim grabbed two packs of cereal and put them in the trolley. She chewed her lips nervously. Earlier this day, she accidentally met Hayley again at the Reefside bank downtown. It was too late for her to pretend not to see the Cyberspace cafe owner because the redhead had waved her hand and made a gesture to wait for her.

Kim knew that Hayley was Tommy's friend. She saw them talking together when she arrived at the Cyberspace. There're sure a lot of teenagers in there. It was a nice place that gave her a comfortable feeling as soon as she stayed for a minute and Hayley seemed to be a great person.

She saw the yellow flyer in the information board in front of her new apartment and by the time Ash shot her his funny look, she'd made her decision. She'd give it a try. Just like she had told Hayley, she could get familiar with this town first and meanwhile kept her eyes open to other jobs around.

Back to Hayley and her friend… Did she really date that guy in high school? Kim's hand automatically flew to her lips. If she closed her eyes, she could faintly remember the feel of his lips brushing against hers. That guy was mental. One minute he was screaming and yelling at her, calling her an immature brat and the next second he kissed her?

God, no wonder she broke up with him.

Kim stopped the trolley at the thought. Was that right? Was that really how it happened? That she was the one who decided to end their relationship? "Well, one more question to add to the pile of questions,"

"_Hey, Kim," Hayley walked closer with a bright smile on her face. She extended her hand and Kim politely shook it. _

"_Hayley," Kim nodded. _

"_So, have you decided to take the job?" Hayley started the conversation while they're exiting the building._

"_Um… I haven't thought about it actually," Kim smiled apologetically. Once they stepped outside the bank, the gentle wind caressed her face. She pushed her caramel tresses from her face. How could she think about anything else beside the fact that she had been kissed by a person she barely knew? "and I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly like that," _

_For a brief moment, Kim thought her new friend would make a comment about the kiss. She must have seen it. Hayley's chocolate eyes twinkled with amusement, however, she didn't say anything about the tender subject. "It's okay. So, you don't regret coming to Reefside, right? It certainly is a pleasant place," she lifted her head and looked at the sky, her hand coming up to cover her eyes._

"_It sure is," Kim nodded. Ash was transferred from Jersey to the California branch situated in Surfside; another town located half an hour drive from here. After thinking about it for three long days, they thought Reefside would bring them a new breath of fresh air. After living in Jersey for almost 6 years, they definitely could use a change. It's even better for Kim because Reefside was only a few hours away from Angel Grove. _

"_I see that you and Tommy are old friends, right?" Hayley suddenly asked. Kim raised her head to see the smile had gone from her face. _

"_I think so," Kim answered, directing her eyes to a little girl crying for ice creams a few feet from her place. "I mean, I have his picture with the rest of my friends," There're three pictures that weren't lost in the fire. She was sitting with five other people in the school's stairways. They looked so young, carefree and happy. The guy with a pony tail, according to her mother that's Tommy, had his arm around her shoulder. But since the other guy also had his arm around the beautiful Asian girl as well, she thought nothing of it. Not to mention her mother didn't tell her anything about her having a boyfriend. _

"_I'm glad you haven't forgotten about him completely," Hayley said. "I know that he hasn't, inspite of everything that had happened," _

"_What happened?" Kim simultaneously asked, eyeing Hayley with expectation. _

_Hayley frowned. "You know…," _

_Kim sighed. Telling Hayley was the best way and she didn't want to lie to her. "Look, Hayley. I have to tell you something," _

"_I'm listening," _

_Kim walked to a wooden bench near the parking lot and Hayley followed her. Once they were seated, she began. "There's an accident, back in the year 1998," from the corner of her eyes she saw Hayley tense but not saying anything. She went on, " a car crash that killed my friend, Ash's sister, and sent me into coma for a few days," _

"_I'm sorry," Hayley gasped. "Tommy never-,"_

"_He didn't know," Kim cut her off softly and smiled ruefully. "when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything," _

_It took Hayley a few seconds to take her words in. Her eyes went saucer. "You have amnesia?" _

"_Time flies before you know it. It has been nearly 7 years," Kim confirmed, her eyes looking down at her feet. "not a very short period of time, if you ask me," _

_Hayley had so many questions in her head but she let Kim continue. She didn't want to interrupt the brunette. "And then?" _

"_My mom took me to France. She had been remarried with a French painter named Pierre. Apparantly it happened when I was in the high school," Hayley nodded. Tommy told her about that sometime ago. "It's hard, you know. Not knowing anyone, even your mother looked like a stranger to you," Kim paused. "Trust me, I tried so hard to collect as much information as I could get. It's a shame that it seemed my mother and I, we're not too close back then. The divorce triggered it and when she left for France, I think we're sort of, losing contact. I hardly sent her letters, so, well, she was as clueless as me. She knows some things, but not the one that I wanted," _

"_Everytime I tried to remember, my head hurts like hell. I showed her the pictures that I brought from Florida and she told me about my friends; Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini… ," her voice got lower when she mentioned the last name. There's a guy in Angel Grove told her about Trini's death when Ash and she came to visit Angel Grove before coming to Reefside. He seemed to be in a hurry and he left before she could ask him about 'anything'. But he seemed to know her; she had to ask someone about him later. She went to the cemetary and it was when she met Tommy. "But she didn't say anything about Tommy. I mean, about us. So until Ash told me about him, I didn't know that he had been my boyfriend," _

_Kimberly crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. Talking about it seemed to be much easier to do now. "Then there's the fire," _

"_Fire?" _

"_About a few weeks later. Pierre invited some of his fellow painters to stay over the weekend. There's a party," Kim explained. "we had a pretty big house with lots of guestrooms. I wasn't there when it happened. Thank God," she chuckled bitterly. "the police said one of the people must have forgot to turn off the heater. Everything's gone. Mom, Pierre, all those pictures, letters… So much happened in so little time," _

"_There're letters?" Hayley inquired. People walked passed them without noticing the emotional conversation between the two young women. "There're got to be letters from Tommy. How come you didn't know about him?" _

_Kim shook her head. "I didn't have letters from him. If I had, I would have known," she turned her head and forced a small smile. "It made sense. If we broke up, maybe I just didn't want to have anything that would remind me of him," _

_There's nothing Hayley could say except offering her deep sympathy. "God, Kim, I'm so sorry,"_

"_I'm alright," Kim leaned back, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. "Ash brought me to New Jersey with him. He's very kind. It must be so hard for him to lose a sister, yet he helped me still. The doctor said I could have my memory back in a week, a month, a year… and it finally has been seven years now. I want to have them back, I really do; but there's a big possibility I won't remember that seven years. I won't remember about my time in Jersey, Ash… It's confusing actually,"_

_Hayley nodded grimly. "Are you and he…," Kim looked at Hayley and she quickly waved her hands, her face turning slightly red for being so blunt. "I'm sorry. I have no right to ask you about it," _

_Kim chuckled to lighten up the mood. "It's okay, but to answer you question, we're just friends. Very good friends," _

"_You should talk to Tommy," Hayley suggested. As if she could sense Kim's hesitancy, she shrugged. "He knows you for a long time, Kim. You can ask him about anything you want to know. I'm sure he'll be glad to help you," _

"_I don't know…," Tommy clearly had some problems with her. That yelling and shouting and the kiss. "Hayley, how long have you been friends with him?" _

"_Since college. I helped him with that PhD," she grinned impishly. When Kim looked at her blankly, she said, "Tommy wasn't a kind of person who you can imagine having a PhD," _

"_Oh, okay," Kim laughed awkwardly. "I was thinking, if you've known him for so long, maybe he ever talked about me? Maybe you can tell me something?" _

_Hayley pursed her lips and when she finally opened her mouth, she said, "I still think you'd better talk with him. He doesn't know about your condition, I bet he'll flip when he finds out," _

_Kim blinked. Right. He didn't give her a change to speak, instead started accusing her with those painful words. Although she didn't know what he was talking about, it still hurt. He looked so upset. "Since you've witnessed our quarrel yesterday, the reason he acted so cold and mean to me," Kim shook her head at his irrational behaviour. "was that because of our break up? I mean, he said something about me being a coward for not calling him and that kind of stuff," _

"_I don't know," Kim could tell that Hayley knew more than she'd like to admit. "You can ask that to Tommy too. Just talk to him, okay? It's not like you have many choices either," _

A loud cry of a baby snapped Kim back to the reality. Scolding herself, she had pushed the trolley again when her eyes caught a glimpse of a guy turning into the aisle. Her body went rigid at once and her hand that was reaching for M&M chocolates stopped mid-air. Speak of the devil, it's Tommy.

She really wasn't in the mood for another confrontation or another talk. Kim quietly turned around but it's too late. The sudden changed of expression in his face signaled that he had seen her.

"Kim, wait up!"

The former gymnast still hadn't turned or replied. She knew she's acting silly. The person who could provide all the answers of tons of questions she had was now standing behind her and she was going to ignore him. How's that for stupidity?

A light tap on her shoulder was followed by a whispery, "Kimberly,"

Kim chewed her lips harder. She glanced everywhere looking for help but realized that it was now or never. _Will he kiss me again or continue with the tongue lashing?_ Personally, she could tolerate the latter better. Summoning all the courage she could muster, she quickly swirled around and lifted her left hand, nearly punched his face when she did so.

"I'm enganged," Kim declared daringly. She attempted to read his reaction but it's hard. His face remained calm but he obviously wasn't happy. "See this?" she wiggled her hand, hoping the light in the Superstore could provide a nice effect so it'd look flashy enough.

"Um…congratulation?" Tommy returned after a long moment. He looked at the diamond ring around Kim's finger.

Kim studied his face closely and pulled her hand back to her side. It was a ring her mother had given her. She never thought it would turn out to be useful. "Good. Now you'd better back off before my fiance comes and knocks your light off,"

"Your fiance?" Tommy said bleakly like he had forgotten the meaning behind the ring. "Ah, sure, fiance. Look, Kim, I just want to apologize for acting like a jerk, or a moron, as you put it, yesterday. It was wrong,"

"Even little kids know that what you did was wrong," Kim mumbled, glancing away. The intensity of his gaze on her made Kim grow uncomfortable.

"So, you're enganged," Tommy said and Kim swore his hands were trembling. She wanted answers and this man could give them to her; but there's a small part in her heart that wanted to make him pay for what he did first. So Kim ignored the screaming voice inside her head.

"Yeah…,"

"I'm glad," Tommy said, though from his voice she could make out that he didn't really mean it. He's not a very good actor, unlike Ash who could win an Oscar trophy for his abilitiy in hiding his feelings really, really well. Now that Ash wasn't here, she had noone to talk to. He sounded very busy the last time he called.

Tommy and her…they _did_ break up, right? Plus they hadn't talked for the longest time. He must have had a girlfriend already. She wouldn't lie, he did look okay. From the old pictures she could tell that he's considered handsome. Now that the pony tail was gone, he looked even better. The guy surely had matured well. But still, there're so many good looking scums out there. The better they looked, the more dangerous they usually were.

"So… when can I expect to hear the wedding bells?"

The lie came out smoothly. Kim flicked her hair off her shoulder. "We haven't talked about the date yet. He just proposed two weeks ago,"

"…Right. Cool,"

Tommy smiled bashfully at her and she returned it with a bright, big smile. Too big, actually. She cleared her throat with a loud voice. Okay. Enough playing. "Tommy, actually I-,"

A six melodic tune was heard before she could finish her sentence and Tommy lifted his hand. "Excuse me," he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and looked at the screen before answering it. "Yeah?" After a while he put the cell back into his pocket and started to walk backward. "Sorry, but I really have to go. Maybe we can catch up later,"

"Wait!" Kim shouted but he'd turned around and left, leaving his trolley sitting forlornly at the corner. Oh boy, what the hell they were doing here?

* * *

**Valencia Road 1992, Reefside**

Tommy opened the front door and Hayley walked in. "What's so important that you can't tell me on the phone? Found another dino gem?" she wanted to know. His partner in crime flopped down onto Tommy's couch and wrinkled her nose, looking at the science teacher and martial artist disapprovingly. "Do you want me to get you a new couch for Christmas? Or how about your birthday, it's closer,"

"Hahaha…," Tommy laughed sardonically. "I'm happy to see that your sense of humor is improving,"

"Very funny," Hayley shifted in her seat, trying to make herself comfortable in the not so comfortable sofa.

Tommy walked in small circles in front of her. He's suddenly experiencing a wave of nausea. "I met Kim this afternoon,"

"_Did you kiss her and gain another slap,"_ was already on the tip of her tongue, but she thought better of it. "Talking about Kim, I never thought that her life would turn up like that,"

Tommy smiled grimly. "I hear that," How many times had he feared he'd lose her? Too many to count. Now it was shoved to his face that she's going to marry that guy. Was Ash really that other guy she left him for? What did Ash have that he didn't? His heart was aching with a familiar pain he hoped he wouldn't have to go through again. "I still can't believe it, Hayley. I know that I'm supposed to be over her, and believe me, _I am._ But knowing that is just… I don't know. I feel hurt, I think,"

"Come on, don't blame the girl," Hayley interjected disparagingly. "She has had enough without you putting the extra burden on her shoulders,"

"Excuse me? You're blaming me?" Tommy demurred begrudgingly and stopped to look at Hayley. "Can you imagine how I feel? Then again, I should be the one who has had enough of everything. Of her! I thought I could take whatever she dished out, but this is bullshit,"

"Of course, it surprised me as well when she told me," Hayley softly remarked.

Tommy nearly exploded at Hayley's statement. His fist slammed against the wall, producing a loud thump that made Hayley wince. "She told you and _you_ didn't even bother to tell _me_?" Tommy shouted, almost desperately. His voice was thick with emotion. Kim was going to marry that guy, a guy that he wouldn't even approve. "What's wrong with you? Or did it slip your mind? _'Oh, my God, Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't think you could handle the fact that Kim will marry that ass_'." Tommy mockingly mimicked.

Hayley immediately got a strong urge to smack him upside the head. She smirked. "Kim heard that and you could kiss your _ass_ goodbye," In a way, it felt like a déjà vu all over again. She hadn't seen Tommy so broken since he discovered that Mesogog was Anton, his old partner. Then it struck her like a bolt of lighting. Her eyes bulged a bit. "Wait, wait. What'd you say? _Kim will marry Ash_? For real?"

Tommy shifted his weight to his other foot and braced one of his hands on the door frame. He glared harder at the woman sitting in his living room. "I'm not in the mood for joking, Hayley," he warned in a tired voice.

"No, no, Tommy," Hayley rose and walked closer until she stood before him. His eyes bored at hers darkly. "I thought you're talking about her amnesia,"

Silence fell and you could literally hear a pin drop.

If there wasn't the wall to support his body, Tommy would have collapsed by now. His breath came faster and for several moments, noone talking. "What?" his voice was barely under a whisper. If he didn't know Hayley better, he would think she's just pulling his leg. But no, she was serious. "What'd you say? Say it again!" he demanded, his voice rising without him knowing.

"She didn't tell you about it," Hayley said, confused. "instead she told you she's enganged to Ash?" It's pretty clear to her that Kim mentioned the engagement just to wind him up. She definitely succeeded.

"Damn right," Tommy swallowed tightly. His stomach twisted and his brain tried so hard to digest the information Hayley just told him. Kimberly had amnesia? _Amnesia?_ How on earth could that happen??

Hayley guided him to sit down. The poor guy's face was sheet white. She preferred standing while telling him the story Kim had shared with her ealier. When she finished, she almost shivered when she looked down at Tommy. There're so many emotions flashed across his face. His jaw tightened and his hands were clasped together to prevent him from smacking and throwing things across the room.

"Tommy?"

He simply sneered. "Just say that Kim and I need to talk. Fast,"

* * *

**:: I probably won't be updating for a while, life has been really crazy. However, I hope I can steal time here and there, continue with the 'talk' and start the next chapter of _TSTM&TS_. Thank you for reading and please review, make me a happy girl ;). No flame please. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri**


	5. No promises

**Not Brave Enough**

**Disclaimer: As always, not mine.**

**:: Hi! Does anybody still read this story? Okay, not exactly at the end of the month but as promised, this is the rest of chapter five. With the upcoming finals and everything ( wish me luck, guys!), I won't be updating either _NBE_ or _TSTM&TS_ until May or early June. Thanks for everyone who had reviewed the teaser. I hope you like this. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: No promises**

"Okay, here you go," Kim carefully put two tall glasses on the table near one of Hayley's satelite. The guy with chubby cheeks and hazel eyes glanced at her for a second before grabbing the foamy beverage and thanked her. "You're welcome," Kim answered brightly. Despite anything that had happened yesterday with Tommy at the Superstore, her mood seemed to be getting better fast. And Ash had sent her an email, saying that he would come back anytime soon.

She had unpacked most of her stuff. Ash had generously given her the liberty to choose the bedroom and she didn't hesitate to claim the one with the inside bathroom, though it was smaller than the other one, as hers. Ash could be a real gentleman sometimes. Or maybe it was just because he didn't want to get into an argument with her. Kim always got what she wanted.

The apartment came one pack with furniture, so they didn't have to do shopping. Especially when Ash brought his plasma TV screen from Jersey. It's a shame that she failed in convincing him that she needed that thing more that he did. Anyway, overall the apartment was alright. She missed their old one, but the present was nice nonetheless.

"So, you're new around here, aren't you?" The girl sitting with her legs crossed that her skirt rode up high her tighs asked. She leaned back against her chair. "I believe I never saw you here before… before maybe a few days ago,"

Kim hugged the tray to her chest, feeling a slightly misplaced annoyance toward the blonde. "Yes, I'm Kimberly and I'm new around Reefside,"

The guy had stopped typing and now was joining his friend, looking at her intently. They both made Kim feel uncomfortable. "Hey, you're that woman Dr. Oliver kissed that day!"

"Duh," the blonde rolled her eyes. "Like you just noticed it just now?"

"Okay, if you guys don't have anything else, I better-," Kim was cut off by the sudden gesture coming from the young girl. Kim had to hold back a loud sigh that threatened to escape her mouth. The girl whose hand was now raising high in the air reminded her of one meddlesome customer she had back in Jersey. Well, their outer looks were kind of similar. Kim hoped that's just that, the appearance and nothing more. She was hoping too high though. "Yes?"

"Hi," she stood up and smoothed down her skirt though it still wrinkled. That skirt was made that way. "My name's April. April Johnson. I'm the new reporter for the Reefside High telecast,"

God. They _were _similar. Kim forced a chuckle. "Right. Hi, April, nice to meet you," she said lamely.

"And this is my assistant, Kirk Matthew," April kicked his chair lightly and he got to his feet almost instantly, nearly knocking Kim down when he did so. Kim wisely took a step backward. She nodded to the boy.

Honestly, Kim couldn't see the connection between the Reefside High reporter and her. Did they like, broadcast every newcomer in town to make the whole town get to know her? It didn't make sense at all.

"So, you're Dr. Oliver's friend, aren't you?" April asked again.

Oh. So that was the case. She was 'Dr. Oliver''s friend so she had to be interrogated. They must be his students from school. It took her a while to recall who the 'Doctor' they were talking about. She almost forgot that Tommy teaching high school right now. Poor kids. They had a mentally unstable person to teach them science.

"Yes,"

"Are you two like, dating?" April said eagerly, her face practically brimming with excitement. She acted like someone who just found her teacher doing naughty thing in the broom closet with his other half, or in this case, her. But that's not right. She was not his other half. Yeah.

Kim could only shake her head. That stupid kiss. "No, I'm not-,"

"I will greatly appreciate it, guys, if you leave the lady alone," a voice said from behind Kim's head. Kim watched with half relief and half anxiety as April's eyes widened noticeably, more excitement shining from those round orbs. She might be thinking that they _both_ were available to be interviewed now. Kim mused.

"Dr. Oliver!" Kirk gasped, scratching his chin.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" Tommy asked as he looked down at the computer screen. "It's due tomorrow, guys. So I suggest you go back to them. I won't tolerate any late assignments,"

He had moved around and Kim looked up. The guy obviously just came out of the shower. His dark hair was still slightly wet and it curled naturally. His glasses were neatly tucked on his nose and there's an earirng in his left ear. Okay, she got to admit that he looked hot… for a teacher. She couldn't say much because of the amnesia, but she didn't think there's actually one of her teachers back in high school that looked nearly as good as Tommy. His students could consider themselves lucky.

Gosh. This was _so_ wrong. Kim mentally kicked herself. _Focus, Kim. Focus!_

"Dr. Oliver, I was just asking this lady about your possible relationship with her-,"

"…which is none of your business if such thing even exists," Tommy filled in for her. April shut her mouth up though she didn't look embarrassed at the slightest. Some people were like that. "Now please excuse _us_," he took Kim by the arm and without sparing another glace at his students, pulling her with him. "Kim, we need to talk,"

Before Kim got the chance to yank her arm away, he had a pretty tight grip, Tommy released her. His eyes were fixed on her and his arms were folded across his chest. From his eyes she could tell that her little secret had come out in the open. Hayley must have told him about the amnesia. Good thing, she didn't have to explain the story all over again.

"O-kay,"

"First," Tommy raised his forefinger in front of her face. "You lied to me."

Kim blinked, genuinely surprised. "Lied to you? I didn't even say anything!"

Tommy went on as if he didn't hear her. "Second, you on purposed 'skipped' the information that I think you should tell me, damn it,"

"Hey! Watch your mouth," Kim poked his chest lightly. The blaze in his eyes matched hers. "It's entirely up to me whether I want to let you know or not. Watch that attitude, Doctor Oliver. You're students watching. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to set a good example? Then again, you don't want your name make your school paper's headline tomorrow, right?"

For a second, Kim thought Tommy would blow up and make a nasty comment, but he actually didn't. True, in a way she could understand his anger but he had been acting irrationally since the first time they met. _And he actually teaches four hundreds teenagers._

"Look, I'm sorry. I just, I just can't believe that you didn't tell me," he said simply and sighed.

"I was going to tell you, but your cell went off and you left," Kim reasoned. "So, it's clearly not my fault if you knew it from Hayley instead of from me. What's the big deal anyway? You know now and that what's important,"

Tommy bit his cheek. She was right. He had no right to come and yell at her like she had done something wrong, but he couldn't help it. In his heart, Kim was someone close to him, they always talked about everything; at least once upon a time before a certain letter came and broke his heart, and when she wasn't being honest with him now, it hurt.

He was being silly, he realized that, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being… cheated? Betrayed? What actually he was feeling?

"We better talk somewhere else," Tommy said after a long silence. He was perfectly aware of the eyes, April and Kirk's, watching the drama took place in the Cybercafe. His eyes moved lower and he saw the video recorder lying on the table. Yeah, they'd better leave the place. "Besides there's something I want you to see,"

"Where to?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"My house,"

"Tommy, do you remember that I have a fiance already?" Kim put the tray on the counter. She lifted her head and daringly continued, "He wouldn't be happy if he finds out that I go to another man's house. Trust me. He's a fourth degree black belt and I warn you, he can break that leg of yours," Kim smiled sweetly and rubbed her hands together. "So, I think instead of going into your house, we can talk here. I'm sure Hayley won't mind,"

Oh boy. Look what she had turned into. She just stayed here for less than a month and she had become the biggest liar ever. Ash was a fourth degree black belt? Sorry, but her dear friend was too kind to hit anybody. He could fight alright, some moves that he learnt from the movies and his tae kwon do class when he was fifteen, but nothing impressive that could scare Tommy off.

Tried as hard as he might, Tommy couldn't hold back the snort escaping him. The fact that Kim raised her hand to once again, 'show off' the ring only made him laugh harder.

Kim stared at him, confused. It happened again. One second he was furious and now he's laughing his ass off. This man was positively needed to go see his doctor as soon as possible. "What are you laughing at?"

Tommy managed to cool down and he asked her, his grin still plastered on his face. "You said that Ash proposed to you two weeks ago, right? How long have to two dated?"

"A little over four years," Another lie. Oh God, she slowly but surely started to master this rarely yet strange skill.

"You love him? I'm sure he loves you just as much," Tommy nodded, making Kim get more confused. He looked so amused. "And where is he now?"

Kim didn't answer right away. She eyed him closely. There's something in his face… Shit. Maybe Hayley had also told him the other secret. Was that what he meant by lying to him? Still, if that really was the case, he didn't need to overreact. However, she could feel her face flush.

"Okay, you had your fun,"

"Hey, Kim," a familiar voice called out her name and she automatically turned her head… to see Ash standing behind her with a girl attached to his side like leeches. Her world went to turn upside down and now her face was officially burning.

"_You_ had your fun," Tommy replied softly and he extended his hand. "Hi, nice to see you again. I'm Tommy, Tommy Oliver,"

Ash knitted his brow then his face brightened. "Hey! You're that guy from that night. Thanks man," then his smile faded a bit when another apprehension hit. He looked at Kim and back to Tommy. "Wait. You're that Tommy. Kim's Tommy?"

"He's not **my** Tommy!" Kim hastily protested, still feeling more than slightly embarrassed at the turn of the event. She didn't dare to look at her former boyfriend. A man who she had claimed as her future hubby just came from out of nowhere; okay, from Texas; with a girl who could become the winner of Miss USA. Who the hell was she, anyway? Kim gave Ash a dirty look. _'Shut up!'_

"What I meant is," Ash quickly covered, glancing briefly toward the woman at his side who flashed him a smile. "Tommy as in that Tommy, your friend from Angel Grove, right? What a coincidence!"

Kim locked eyes with Ash and those eyes were filled with tons of questions. She tried to pretend not to see that. "Yes, he is,"

"Oh! I'm sorry," Ash said all of a sudden and pulled the woman beside him closer. "This is Lindsay, my old friend. I never knew she lives in Reefside. We haven't met for quite a long time,"

By the look of it, Kim could pretty much say that Lindsay was _more_ than an old friend. High school sweetheart, perhaps? Thinking about it made her remember about _her_ high school sweetheart.

"It's nice to chat with all of you," Tommy spoke. "But Kim and I have to go,"

Ash shot Kim an interested yet curious look. "Are you sure you'll be alright? Because I'm afraid I can't come with you right now," he said, nodded at Lindsay who once again had attached herself to his side.

Kim mumbled something and gave him a don't-be-stupid look. She turned to Tommy and sighed. Finally, this day had finally come. She had been waiting for a chance to know about her past since 6 years ago. But now that it was here, did she really want to? "Come on,"

"Right," Tommy shook Ash and Lindsay's hand and with a final look from Kim to Ash and a polite smile to Lindsay, they left the building.

They walked in silence toward Tommy's black jeep until Kim stopped abruptly. "I forgot to tell Hayley,"

"You can call her from my place," Tommy replied. He wouldn't let this moment slipped from his hand. Not after all this time. Kim might need all the answers she wanted to know, but he was not too much different. They _both_ need this.

"'K,"

**.:Valencia Road 1992:.**

"This is where I live these days," Tommy said to Kim while they're walking on the pebbly road. As a gentleman ever, he was tempted to escort her but wasn't too sure if it was appropriate, or if she would let him touch her.

Kim looked up at the cabin then back at Tommy. He offered a bashful grin. "I came here the night we got lost," That time she was so very close with the man from her past. Faith could be tricky sometimes.

"I know," Tommy nodded. "What were you doing, anyway? I mean, this part of Reefside isn't too popular," he added quickly when seeing her eyes squinting.

"Ash wanted to go to the lake," Kim answered shortly. She gestured towards the house, her face was impatient. "Shall we? I don't have all day and I still have to call Hayley,"

They resumed the short walk in silence. Kim waited for Tommy to unlock the door and when he pushed it open, she was greeted with the warm rich color of the interior. It was simple and quite tasteful. _And clean_. Pretty impressive.

"Make yourself at home," Tommy said and told Kim to sit down. He stood on the doorway. "How about some water? Tea or coffee maybe?"

Kim absently shook her head, ignoring Tommy and slowly approched the photo frames hanging on the wall. She reached out her hand and touched it.

It's the same people; Trini, Jason, Billy and Zack. They're hanging out in the park and she had to stifle her giggle seeing Tommy's twin braided hair that matched hers. He was standing beside her and threw her an annoying look. She smiled brightly in return.

She wasn't aware of the tall man who now was standing behind her until he spoke, his warm breath warming the back of her neck. "You dragged me to sit on the bench, as always having your way with me. Jason said it was cute. Matching hairstyle," he chuckled dryly. Kimberly was the only person who could mess with him and get away with it easily.

Her eyes moved to the next picture. Tommy explained, "The guy in red is Rocky, that's Aisha and Adam. They're new transferred students from Stone Canyon and we soon grew close together. Jason, Trini and Zack had left to join the peace conference in Switzerland,"

"How about this guy?" Kim pointed at the big guy wearing a colorful Hawaiian T-shirt.

"That's Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center. That's where you used to practise gymnastics," Standing there, going through picture by picture with Kim, he never thought he'd missed it terribly until now.

"Hey!" Kim suddenly shouted when she looked at the fifth picture. Tommy looked down to see Ricthie. He smiled faintly, remembering his crush toward the yellow ranger. Kim craned her neck to look at Tommy. Her face turned serious and somewhat sad. She said softly, "He's the one who told me about Trini,"

"I see," Now it began to make sense. Why she wasn't crying and not looked as upset as he'd thought she would. Trini and she might be very close back then, but for Kim, the present Kim, Trini was just a plain old friend who had passed away. Tommy shuddered. It would break her into pieces if she got her memories back and found out about the yellow ranger's death. Of that he had no doubt. "That's Ritchie,"

"Kim, do you really forget about your past completely?" Tommy asked, leaving her to sit in the couch. "Everything?"

Kim turned and leaned her body against the wall, keeping her hand behind her back. Her teeth gnawed her lower lip. "Everything,"

"Hayley had told me pretty much of what had happened. I'm sorry about your mother and stepfather," he said quietly

"It's fine now," Kim tried to smile but instead she groaned. Her hand moved to push her hair behind her ear. "It's frustating. My mother was killed, dead, and I didn't…," she buried her face into her hands, her head shaking. "You know what, Tommy? I didn't feel sad. Sure, there's a part of me that's missing my mom so much, but I don't know if it is _her_ that I'm missing. We barely knew each other and-," Words failed her and her eyes started to mist up. "Do you understand what I mean? I'm a horrible daughter. I don't deserve a mother like her," her voice dropped to a whisper.

Tommy was stunned. He never thought Kim would open up to him like she did now. It was a pleasant surprise because they might have a chance to get to know each other again. The next second he beat himself for being so selfish. Kim needed a friend and he already thought about the possibility of going back to the way they used to be.

_And she isn't your Kim. She might look like her, sound like her but she **isn't** her. She has changed and you don't know this woman. _

He stood and walked to the still shaking brunette. He put an awkward arm around her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. She seemed to not mind as her hand lifted to wipe her eyes angrily. "Don't ever think like that, Kim. Don't say that you're a horibble daughter because you're anything but that. I know she was so proud of you. You're the best daughter she could ever have," he tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. "Do you understand? Don't blame yourself,"

Kim glanced away and discreetly moved from his grasp. Tommy gave her all the space she needed. She didn't say anything, partly because she was embarrassed for losing it like that in front of him.

But when he held her, it felt so right. She hadn't felt safe like when she had been in his arms for a long time. Shooing the thought away, Kim finally regained her composure back and she murmured shyly, "Thanks. I didn't mean to-,"

"It's okay,"

They looked at each other for a while, no words were being said. Kim finally broke the silence. "You said you wanted to show me something?"

"I have more pictures for you to see," He motioned for her to follow him.

"Tommy, what kind of person I was?"

The science teacher stopped at the question. Tommy wet his lips, thinking for a while before answering. He swore he didn't feel this nervous when he first came to Reefside to do the job interview in Reefside High. "You're the most courageous person I have ever met," he turned to look at her. Her eyes went saucer but she made no move to interrupt. He went on. "Even more than me or Jason. You're never afraid to speak your mind, which sometimes could get you into troubles," he laughed good naturedly.

"You always knew what you wanted and you would go for it and do it wholeheartedly. You loved helping people and never expected anything in return. You're funny, had big heart, a bit naughty when you wanted to," he said, beaming. "You didn't like to see a person all alone; you'd reach your hand and hug them to the circle of your friends. You're a beautiful person, Kim. Inside out,"

Kim was quiet. Tommy's face was practically glowing when he talked and it was… She tried not to stare; for the second time that evening thinking about how good looking he was. Those shirts seemed to be molded with his mascular frame and his tanned skin looked so contrast with his white shirt.

Whoa, did she just check him out? But he _was_ not bad. It's normal for her to be acting like a school girl…right?

"Come on," The ex-leader of the Power Ranger looked sheepish all of a sudden, like he had said too much too soon.

She followed him to a medium-sized room which she later assumed was his study room. There're a lot of thick books stacked in the shelf and some paperwork laying on the table, along with a half empty glass of coffee from last night.

"Were we a couple?" The question came out blatantly and Tommy froze. Kim could see the tense gather on his shoulders. "Ash said that we used to date,"

"We were," Tommy pulled a chair and sat on it.

"And we broke up," Kim muttered, thinking back to their first meeting. "Not a very pretty broke up, I assumed. You're so mad at me. It was because of something that I did, wasn't it? You said I chickened out? Was I the one who initiated the break up?"

Tommy scowled, which was not a very good move and roused more curiousity from the brunette.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kim asked again, more persistent this time. She closed the short distance between them and nearly stood between his opened legs. Tommy felt the air around them started to get heavy and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that his old love was standing so close to him that he could smell her jasmine fragrance.

His dark chocolate eyes searched her beautiful face that now was marred with angst and a frown came to his face. He never could stand watching her upset about something.

"So?" She prompted with considerable impatience.

"It's a mutual decision," Tommy finally said and looked as her jaw tightened. She eyed him skeptically. He dragged his chair backwards and then stood up, turning around to avoid direct eye contact with her. "Hard day at work. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I don't even remember the half of it," he occupied himself by admiring the painting of a falcon David'd given him for his twenty third birthday present.

"Was it really how it happened?"

"You're off to Florida to chase your dreams while my place was here. We both knew that long distance relationship rarely ever worked. We had different perspectives and thought splitting up was the best for us," He felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

"As simple as that?" Kim asked. She used to think that whatever Tommy and her shared was more than just an ordinary high school crush. She was wrong.

Tommy turned around and smiled sadly. "As simple as that. It's a tough moment, but we've passed through it,"

"What did you like about me?" she asked, surprising both of them with her boldness.

A faint smile touched his face, making Kim wonder. "That's a question for another day," He answered mysteriously then glanced away somewhat sadly.

"It's just that I thought-," Kim stopped abruptly and shook her head. "Never mind. You said you have more pictures you want to show me?"

"Right," Tommy moved to the T-rex models on his desk, glanced at Kim momentarily and pulled its lower jaw. Kim watched in half shock and amazement when the floor before her opened, revealing a series of stone stairs leading to the basement. Tommy watched her expression in amusement.

"It's, I mean," Kim planted her hands on her slender hips. "What are you? A mad scientist and that's your secret underground laboratory?"

Tommy cracked up. His heart throbbed with a familiar ache. For him it just felt like the old times, teasing each other and normally it'd end with him shuting her mouth with a kiss, which was something he obviously couldn't do _now_. "Very funny, Kim,"

Once Kim's laughter ebbed, she said. "Really, I mean, this is cool. Like a bat cave or something like that. But since we live Cali, maybe you're a Power Ranger," The thought made her giggle and it threw him. He always loved her laugh; it could make him feel better in a flash.

_This Kim is not your Kim. _He reminded himself for the umpteenth time. _So stop thinking about the Past. _

Right, there're the whole saving the world business. Would he tell her about it? That she had been the first earth's pink ranger and used to have a special relationship with the white ranger?

He gave himself a mental shake for the last one. Was he crazy or insane?

"Tommy?"

"Let's go," Tommy led the way and descended the stairs, Kim was one or two steps behind him.

Tommy clicked on the switch and the light softly illuminated the area. The computer console was gone but the team's favorite red couch was still there. Boxes neatly placed at the corner and his karate trophies decorated the wall. There wasn't much to be seen actually. It wasn't the most comfortable place but he liked it.

"So," Kim said, her eyes wandering around with interest. "This is your lab? I'll honestly say I didn't envision it to be like this,"

Tommy grinned and walked to one of the boxes. He kneeled down and started ripping the tape with his nails. "It's a safe place to hide when there's an earthquake,"

"I bet. Just wait until your house collapses and you'll be buried in here for ever," She retorted and Tommy halted his tongue from blurting out to her the secret passage that'd bring them straight to the woods. "What are you doing?"

"Want to help? I think I put those pictures somewhere in here,"

Kimberly mirrored him; kneeling down but she did nothing. She stared at Tommy. "You sure it's safe? Just make sure they're really in there. I don't want to embarrass you. Maybe you keep your Playboy or Maxim copies in there too,"

Tommy grinned wryly. He'd begun to feel at ease being around her. Maybe not everything had changed. She still had the special ability to make a person feel comfortable to be around her and Tommy was very much grateful for that.

After digging for a while—he wasn't the most organized person--, seperating the old martial arts magazines from his worn textbooks, he finally found his goal; an old photo album. He took it out, dusted it with his hand and gave the green leathered album to Kim. "Here,"

Kim received it and rose to her feet. Tommy followed her to the couch and perched himself at the arm of the sofa while Kim settled on the other end. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was still slightly afraid and distrust him. But maybe she _was_. This brand new Kim… geez, his life had got more complicated more than ever.

For the next fourty five minutes, Tommy related story to story of her early teen. How she met Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy-- as far as he knew, that was. He wasn't there when it happened--, their departures, the arrival of new friends; Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Katherine, her gymnastics competitions that he never missed to watch –he let that one fact slip--, the lives of their friends now until the car accident. In between the conversation Kim'd ask a question and he tried his best to reciprocate.

Kim looked down at the pictures of her and the gang. Her lips curled into smile. "I wore a lot of pink back then, didn't I?"

Tommy looked surprised. "Well, you used to love the color,"

Kim wrinkled her nose. "I hate pink. I can tolerate purple but not pink. The only reason I wore it the other day was because of my stupidity for spilling my coffee over my shirt. I hadn't unpacked yet so there wasn't much to choose," Kim shook her head and studied the picture closer. "Hey, what are those? Isn't that somekind of a, I don't know, friendship wristwatch or something? We all had it. And mine, oh well, why I'm not surprised, was once again pink. I've got to be a pink addict,"

As a leader of the Power Rangers, Tommy was supposed to make a quick decision but now his brain seemed to fail him. He didn't know whether he had to let Kim know about the big part of her life for almost three years or kept it untold. But sitting there with her, watching her face concentrating on the photographs, he knew he mustn't lie to her. She deserved to know. He just hoped he'd made the right choice.

"Kim?"

"Hmm?"

Tommy gently extricated the photo album from her hands and closed it before putting it on his lap. Kim looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "About what you said upstairs. That a Power Ranger lives in California?"

Okay, he realized that he was terrible in delivering the information, but he didn't know any other way to tell her.

"What about it?"

"What if you're right?" He breathed, feeling his heart beating faster. As a ranger, he had to keep his identity as a secret. He'd been used to that one rule for the longest time and somewhat it made the process of telling her get more difficult.

"Right about what?" Kim frowned.

"What if I tell you that you were one. A Power Ranger," Tommy confessed, watching as her face turned pale and her eyes went wide. _At least she doesn't faint._ "You're one of the originals,"

Kim got up so fast. Her eyes locked with his for a long moment of awkwardness. He had stunned the words right out of her. A forced small laugh came passed her pouty lips. She thought he was joking.

"Riiight. You almost got me there, Tommy. Must be working when your lessons starts to get boring," Kim looked at him like he was out of his mind. "You know what? I really have to go. I haven't called Haley and she must be wondering where I might be,"

"Wait, Kim," He reached out to grab her wrist. When she looked down at his hand, his grip on her lessened. "Just hear me out, okay?"

She looked like she was ready to flee up the stairs, away from Tommy but he wouldn't let that. Kim rolled her eyes in half frustation. "Okay, fine," She pulled her hand from his grasp and sat back, folding her arms across her chest. Her chin was slightly tilted up, her doe eyes challenging him. "You wanted to say something?"

"Wait a sec," Tommy took the photo album and flipped through the pages until he reached the one he had been looking for. He carefully pulled the picture from the plastic sheets and examined it for a moment. His eyes were full with longing and fond memories hit him like a tidal wave. Kim held out her hand and he handed her the picture.

He didn't think he ever saw Kim's eyes get any rounder than they were now. He swallowed his smile. The picture he showed Kim was the one taken in the old command center, not long after Aisha, Rocky and Adam joined the team. They just got back from their latest monster daily attack and Billy brought the camera he just built. They're still in the uniforms, minus the helmets, and were grinning widely at the camera. He remembered vividly it was Alpha who took the shot. You could see Zordon's tube on the background.

Kimberly in her Pink Ranger suit was sandwiched between Rocky and him. The smiles on their faces were so wide, so carefree… Had he ever been that young?

Having to leave the classes, getting uncountable interrupted movies and dates to save the world seemed to have no effect at all. It was more than a duty and definitely not a burden. It was such an honor to be able to serve with Zordon and his teammates. Until this very second, he was still thankful for the chance he'd been given, just like he knew the rest of his friends were.

"It's… cool, I think," Kim stammered, bewildered. "Was this for Halloween or something?"

Her innocent question made him want to grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her head. But maybe it was pretty understandable if she couldn't believe him so effortlessly. It wasn't everyday a stranger told you that you're once used to be a Power Ranger.

"I'm telling you the truth, Kim," Tommy explained patiently. "I know how this must be sound to you, but it's true. I won't lie to you," His last sentence stung his heart. _Such a hypocrite you are, Oliver, _considering he had lied to her about their past.

"Come on, Tommy! You're too old to pull a prank like this," Kim scolded him softly and gave the picture back. "Do you expect me to believe that I was a Power Ranger? Sorry, but you don't have enough evidence," She went on, a tinge of humor lacing her voice. "Nice white ranger costume, by the way,"

"What should I do to make you believe?" He asked straight-forwardly. Then a sudden idea hit him. "The video diary,"

"Excuse me?" Kim asked, confused.

Tommy's face perked up and he got up, automatically moving to where the console had been placed and stopped on his track. He sighed hard. It was a habit he still hard to get over sometimes.

"Video diary?"

"I need to look for it first," Tommy tried to remember where he saved the disk, or to be precised, hid it. If it fell to the wrong hand, all, and he meant, _all_ rangers' secret identities would be history. "I'll show you when I find it,"

"Very well," Kim ducked her head, fighting off the grin playing on her feature. However, Tommy wasn't called the 'falcon' for no reason, he saw it.

"I'm serious, Kim. That video will fill you in about almost _everything_. The teams, the zords, Zordon…," He said, trailing off. Tommy was tongue tied at the mention of his mentor, the one who had given him the white ranger mantle and made him feel complete again, besides Kim's love, that was. He couldn't help but looking down at Kim anxiously.

For the team, Zordon was already like a father, especially for Kim who had lost a father figure ever since her parents' divorce. She respected him and loved him dearly. The memory of the time they nearly lost Zordon was still fresh in his memory; it was one of a few rare moments he ever witnessed Kim being so fragile and crushed.

Now the Eltarian had gone and the young woman standing in front of him hadn't had a single clue about that. It was tragic, to say the least. The fire that had taken her mom and stepdad, Trini's accident and finally Zordon. All three occurred when she had the amnesia.

A shiver came down his spine when he was thinking about Kim getting her memories back and found out about her loss. It would kill her in a heartbeat. A sudden urge to grab her, encase her in his arms and never let go came to mind. He'd missed her and now she was there…

Why did he have to lie to her about the break up? Why couldn't he tell her that she was the one who decide to break all contacts with him? Telling him in a dreadful letter that he was nothing more than a brother?

Was it because he wanted to protect himself? Because he was tired of being hurt over and over again?

He wanted to know the reason behind the letter, but she couldn't give him that, could she?

"Earth to Tommy?" Kim waved her hand in front of his face, bringing him back from his reverie. Seeing that face again, that smile, that eyes…It pained him.

"Why don't we go to Angel Grove?" He said flatly. "I'll show you around. Maybe it can trigger your memory,"

"Angel Grove?" She repeated, clearly surprised by his offer.

"Interested?"

"I..,"

"You want to know more about your past, don't you?" He persisted.

"I, I do,"

A genuine smile blossomed on the paleontology's face. "Great,"

* * *

**:: That's it. It's sooo longgg and I'm soo tireddd...Lol. Kidding. But really, this got to be the longest chapter I've written so far. But I think I have to keep it up like this if I want to stick to my early plan, which is to make this fic be not more than 10 chapters. I think I kinda messed up the timeline. I know that Zordon was killed by Andros (I didn't watch _In space_ but I read it somewhere) but what year was it? Well, in my story it happened after Kim had the accident. Thank you for reading and please review, let me know that you're still out there. No flame please. Thanks.**

**-Yuuri : )**


	6. Disillusion

**Not Brave Enough**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Power Rangers**

**:: Thank you for the reviews, guys. I know I haven't updated this story for a while, I'm sorry. For those who're still reading this fic, thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Disillusion**

Tommy looked at the rangers; at the familiar faces of his friends that had gathered around him, and managed to give a tight, encouraging smile. "So, is that all? If there's anybody who wants to stay in the Command Center, Hayley could definitely use some extra help,"

"We're in this together, bro," Jason said and clasped Tommy's hand. "And you know that,"

"That's correct. It is such an honor to be able to fight along all of you," Carter nodded his head, bringing himself up to stand beside Dana, the pink Lightspeed ranger.

Tommy felt a light squeeze on his hand and he looked down to see Kimberly smiling lightly at him. He grasped her hand in return and reached out his hand. Zack quickly followed suit and put his hand on top of his. Kimberly was next, followed by the rest of the team.

"May the Power protect you," Billy said, his eyes meeting with Trini's before moving to complete the circle.

_Tommy put his magazine on his lap and carefully turned to gaze at the sleeping brunette who was laying her head on his shoulder. He streched his legs out and sighed in contentment, enjoying the first class treatment. According to the pilot, they almost reached their destination, the CDG international airport. He pressed a gentle kiss against Kim's temple, smiling when she stirred and made a pouty noise. "Tommy?" _

"_We're nearly there," He'd always known that Kim loved France, so when the school year was finally over, he thought a week in Paris would do both of them good. _

_Kimberly moved from her comfortable perch against the warm, strong body of her boyfriend and straightened up her seat when the flight attendant announced they would be landing in less than fifteen minutes. "My back's hurt,"_

"_Well then it's a good thing that we won't leave the hotel until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," The science teacher said with a smirk and moved his hand to push a strand of hair to the back of her ear. _

"_What do you have in mind, Dr. Oliver?" Kim asked, leaning forward until their lips almost touched. Before Tommy could close the short distance, she pulled back. "I can't wait to see my mother. I miss her," _

"_I know you do," Tommy answered as Kim scooted closer to the window. He suddenly experienced a familiar anxiety that reminded him when he first kissed her ten years ago._

"_Isn't it beautiful," The former gymnast and pink ranger sighed softly as she looked down at the millions of lights of Paris. She could see the Eiffel Tower far away. "They're sparkling just like… diamonds, like stars," _

"_Well, I agree with you," Tommy wrapped one arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume to calm himself. "But which one is more beautiful, those or this star in my hand?" He had gained her full attention and she turned her head. _

"_What do yo-…," She stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the teardrop diamond ring her ranger was holding. Her breath caught in her throat and for a while she forgot to breathe. "Tommy…," _

_Tommy took her hands and looked deeply into her teary brown depth. "Kimberly, I love you. I always have and always will. I can't picture my life without you. Will you marry me?" _

_Kim averted her eyes from his face to a stewardess standing in the aisle. She probably wanted to tell Tommy to straighten up his seat since they were landing soon. However, the pretty French smiled at her and gave Kim a thumb up before walking away to check on the other passengers. _

"_Kim?" _

_Kimberly wiped her eyes before the first drop of tears hit her cheek and she grasped Tommy's hand in a tight grip. "Yes, I will," _

_Grinning what must be the biggest grin he had ever displayed, Tommy slid the ring onto her finger. He moved his hand to her face and leaned over for a soft kiss. _

"Are you alright?" Cole nearly screamed. He kneeled beside Alyssa and helped her to stand up. She had taken a huge blast from one of the Servants that had sent her flying across the cave.

"I'm fine," The white Wild Force ranger nodded. "Come on," She struggled to keep standing with help from her teammate. "They're too strong," She remarked as she saw a Servant hitting Lucas as if the blue Time Force ranger was a punching bag.

"Countdown to explotion," Rocky informed. Cole observed that the Red Ape ninjetti was favoring his left foot. "In less than twenty minutes, this place will explode, bringing those bastards along,"

"How about the stone?" Asked Cole. Mesogog had revived Aerius, the dark warrior from the past, to help him conquer the world. The Tears Stone was the only thing that could exterminate Aerius. If the mission was a success, both Aerius and Mesogog would be history.

"Tommy and Jason are on it,"

"_Brad was a nice, cute kid," Kim said with a smile. "At the third grade, Brad and I always went home from from school with Jason's dad. His house was a block away from mine," She continued as Tommy stepped out from the bathroom after brushing his teeth, now standing only in a pair of boxers. "Usually, Mr. Scott would drop him off in his house first, but he would only put his bag in his the front porch. He would return to the car and come with us to my house," Kim laughed when Tommy kept quiet and sent her a meaningful glare. "And from my house, Brad would walk me to my door and then walked back to his house. It happened for two whole years. I told him that I wasn't interested in him like 'that', but he said someday I would realize that I loved him," _

_Tommy climbed under the thick covers. Beaming, Kimberly pulled him to lay his head on her chest and he quickly put his hand on her still flat stomach. "That was nice of him," _

"_Why, don't tell me you're jealous," Kim inquired, her fingers playing with his short locks. _

"_I'm not jealous, Beautiful," Tommy leaned up to give her a short warm kiss before snuggling closer in her arms. "I've known all along that you had tons of boys drooling over you," _

_Kimberly made a face and playfully smacked his head. "Enough about me. How about you?"_

"_I didn't have time for stuff like that," He confessed. "I was always busy with my karate. Besides we moved so often that there's no time to make real friends,"_

"_I'm glad your parents decided to stay permanently in Angel Grove," _

"_Me too," _

"_So, what do you want, Tommy? A boy or a girl," Kim questioned when Tommy slipped his hand under her violet camisole and caressed the soft skin of her stomach. _

"_A girl," He answered without a moment of hesitation. "A girl that looks like you," _

_Kimberly laid her hand over his, smiling. "I want a boy. A boy that looks just like you," _

"_That's alright. I don't mind having twins,"_

"Eat this, you mutan freak," Jason growled and brought his clenched fist to the face of one of the Servants, knocking the seemingly floating Jurasic Park reject flat on its back. The original red ranger pushed his sword against its heart, just the way he knew would kill it. "Damn," He swore, eyeing the dark reddish blood covered his sword.

His ranger radar went off and he immediately swirled around. Another Tyranodronnes look alike was jumping towards him; a thin, long blade that could easily cut a metal to pieces extended at him. Jason ducked down, sweeping it off the ground before stabbed the Servant ruthlessly. He smirked upon seeing it writhing in pain and bursting into dust.

Jason looked around. In spite of their injuries, everyone was still fighting. Zack tried to balance his weight with one of his wounded legs and Tommy-,

"Jason, watch out!" At Tommy's warning, he quickly spun around; a Servant was looming a foot from him. Its ugly and scaly face sneered at him evilly, sending a chill down his spine. He didn't see the quick, swift move of the blade until it nearly hit his chest.

Tommy reached for Zeltrax's abandoned newly modificated weapon, an almost two meters snipper that had brought Mesogog's general himself to his doom. "Goodbye," He muttered and grinned when the Servant tumbled forward and burst into nothingness.

He forced himself to get up. He had to get the Tears Stone as soon as possible and one of them; Andros most likely, would have to teleport back to the Dino Command Center and do the final adjustment.

No_. No…_

Jason's eyes widened in pure shock as the pink Dino Thunder who had been standing behind the fallen Servant demorphed and sunk to her knees. The world seemed to stand still for him when Tommy's heart-wrenching scream filled the air. "_KIMBERLY_!"

Kim flashed her husband a small, bitter, painful smile, her hand coming up to clutch her chest.

Jason's jaw tightened. Tommy had shot the Servant _and_ his wife.

"_Tommy, let's come to bed. You have to wake up early tomorrow," Kim said to her husband who was standing next to the baby crib. His adoring eyes moved from his daughter to his wife. "You've been standing there and watching her for almost an hour," _

"_Charlotte is a miracle," Tommy said, his fingertips gently tracing his baby's face. "My baby,"_

"_That she is," Kim leaned her body against Tommy's side and watched Charlotte sleeping serenely. "Come on," _

_He glanced at the Hello Kitty clock on the nightstand and thought that Kim was probably right. It was almost midnight and he would have to wake up at 5 tomorrow morning. "I love you, my little one," He leaned down and brushed a kiss on his daughter's cheek. "And I love you, Beautiful. I won't let anything happen to you two," _

"_I know, Tommy," _

He broke his promise.

He failed her.

He _killed_ her.

"Kim, Kimberly," Tommy had taken off his helmet and now was cradling Kim's body close. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. He blinked back the hot tears that had started to fill his eyes, but it was a useless attempt. Everybody did not seemed to aware of the 'little' accident. Jason hovered near, his hand holding his sword so tightly. His helmet hid his face but Tommy could feel the anguish radiating from him.

"I'm okay," Kim said, gasping in a ragged breath. She bit her lips to hold back the pain. "You have to go,"

"No! We have to get you out of here," Tommy had slid his arms under her knees when she wriggled in his grasp. Not a very bright move since the movement aggravated the wound, making her gasp. "Kim, Beautiful…,"

"Go get the stone," She whispered in his ear as Tommy moved to sit behind her to support her body. "I'll be fine,"

"Sshh, don't talk, save your energy. Jason will get the stone, I-,"

"Tommy," Kim gripped his hand, her eyes almost pleading. "Leave me here. Go grab the stone, I'll be waiting for you here. You have to help Jason,"

"Kim, I'm so sorry, I didn't-,"

"No," She shook her head, laying her head against his chest. Fresh, warm blood kept pumping from her wound, drenching her pale pink blouse. "You did the right thing. Now, go, _please_,"

"I'll be gone just for a little while," Tommy murmured hoarsely to her chestnut hair, wrapping his arm around her shoulders tightly. "You must wait for me,"

Kim smiled weakly, taking a deep breath or air. "I'm sleepy, Tommy. I want to sleep,"

"NO!" His tears blurred his vision and the blood soaking his hand was scaring him. "You can't sleep!"

"I'll be alright, Tommy. You must obtain the stone or-," Kim grunted and sagged in his arms, her breath coming quicker and shorter. Tears and perspiration covered her face. "Or I'll kick your butt when I wake up later,"

Her attempt to make a joke only made him sob harder. He was no stranger to this kind of situations. If he didn't bring Kim out of there to get a proper treatment, there're might be no 'later'. "Kimberly…,"

"I love you, Tommy,"

Tommy's mouth went dry. He tried to speak but the only thing coming from his mouth was only a choked sob. He had never been this scared before. He jerked his shoulder when Jason tried to pry his arms loose from Kim's form.

"Tommy," Jason tapped his shoulder. "We've gotta go,"

"No," Tommy shook his head stubbornly and tightened his embrace around his wife. "I won't leave her,"

"Tommy, come on. She's dead. Kimberly is dead,"

"No… No!"

"Tommy, snap out of it!"

He shot up with a jerk, his heart thumping so fast inside his chest and his ears ringing. When he touched his face he realized that he was crying. Tommy shook his head to clear his head but the image of Kim dying in his arms was still plaguing his mind. He could smell the blood. He gazed down at his hands; they were shaking.

"Are you okay?" Kim put a hand on his shoulder, bringing his eyes to her. The emotion swirling in his chocolate orbs surprised her. He looked terrified, something that she'd never expected would come from him. "You're…You had a nightmare,"

He did the only thing in his mind; he yanked her to him and crushed her tiny form in a tight hug. He needed to feel her, to make sure that she was still alive. That he didn't kill her with that shot.

Kim's body went stiff in his grasp but she didn't pull back. She had been sitting in Tommy's underground lab, looking through some old articles when his loud groans grabbed her attention. She found him tossing about the sofa, hands clenching and unclenching so tightly.

"It's only a dream. You scared me though," Kim spoke, wanting to return the hug but couldn't bring herself to do it. Tommy was practically clinging to her. "Was it really bad?"

Suddenly he released his arms and pulled away so fast like he was touching a hot pot. "I'm sorry," He breathed. It had been so real. The dream. While the part about them having a life and a daughter thrilled him, the ending was dreadful. He knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life. It seemed like his world was crashing down on him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His former girlfriend asked kindly, laying a hand on his arm. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Tommy rubbed his face and noticed that his shirt was soaking with sweat. The dream was… bizarre. It was like watching a movie where the actors and actresses were the people he knew. Even Trini was there. It felt like he could get inside his friends' minds and read their thoughts, understand what they were feeling. The worst part was when he saw himself aiming the snipper at that disgusting creature and pulling the trigger. He saw the bullet piercing through the Servant and straight to Kimberly. He saw her dying in his arms.

"I'd better be going," Kim said and stood on her feet. The rain had stopped for a while but it was still drizzling outside. They returned from Angel Grove about two hours earlier and when they made a pitstop at his house to collect some old photo albums, the rain had crashed down with full force. He simply asked her to stay put until it stopped and she surprisingly took the offer. "It's getting dark,"

"Sure,"

"Will you be okay?" She asked again. It's pretty obvious that Tommy was still reeling from his dream. He moved like a robot and his face was sheet white.

Nodding, Tommy tore his gaze away from her face and rose from the sofa. Kim grabbed her purse and jacket and Tommy escorted her to the front door. If anything, he didn't want her to leave his sight. He was amazed that a dream could affect him that much. But it also reminded him how important she was to him; how she never really left his heart. Whether she remembered him or not was not important.

"Thank you for today, Tommy," Kim looked up with a small smile. "Even though that trip to Angel Grove does nothing to my memory, I appreciate your help. Maybe we can catch up later,"

"That sounds great,"

--

Kim dropped her jacket, her purse and the photo albums to the floor. "Ash? Are you home?" She walked into the living room and found the young man lounging on the recliner, watching an NBA rerun in ESPN. She flopped down on the couch, yawning loudly. "Man, I'm beat,"

"How's it going?" He asked without looking at her and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Good,"

Ash looked thoughtful for a moment and he turned the volume down. The dark haired guy tilted his head and smiled into her eyes. "I have something to tell you, Kim,"

"What is it?"

Ash had opened his mouth when the telephone next to him rang. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up. "Hello?" His eyes moved to Kim who raised her eyebrows, looking at him questioningly. "Yes, she's here. Wait for a sec," Ash handed the phone to her. "It's Hayley,"

"Oh, okay," Kim stole his popcorn and took the phone. When Ash retreated from the living room, she covered the mouthpiece and called him. "Ash, you said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Later,"

* * *

**:: I wanted to finish this chappie sooner but I had stomach flu, so Kim wasn't the only one writhing in pain. That's all for now. Thank you for reading and please review, no flame though. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so until next time, see ya.**

**- Yuuri :)**


End file.
